Talk:Skill/@comment-24353761-20151007041108/@comment-24353761-20151108193325
At risk of belaboring the point, the easiest Skills to train up, from what I've seen, are the unicorn's Fire-based and Ice-based attacks. What you need to train Fire Skills: • A not-yet-maximized Fire Skill, such as Raging Fire, Fire Blast, Flame Pillar or Optical Shot. • A Will-O-Wisp (like the ones found in the Everfree Forest) or any other enemy that is healed by Fire attacks. • Time. Just go to the Everfree Forest and find a Will-O-Wisp. Training up a Skill is based on how many times you blast something with it, so while two or more Will-O-Wisps can mean more numerous blasts with the Skill and faster training, it also means that you'll spend more time dodging the Wisps and less time blasting them. Wisps also have that annoying habit of merging into even larger Wisps, so you might as well single out one Wisp for training and keep it small. If you maneuver around the Will-O-Wisp and find just the right spot, the Will-O-Wisp won't be able to do anything but circle around you endlessly. This is optimal for training your Fire Skill, as you'll be free to completely unload on the helpless Wisp. As I mentioned in the preceding comment, Skills which heal an enemy still count as hits, which means both training points and a still-living Wisp to use as a punching bag. Just keep blasting the Wisp with your Fire Skill until it's maximized (most easily done with Optical Shot, as you don't have to wait for the Wisp to circle back in front of your unicorn before you can blast it), at which point you can either switch to another underdeveloped Fire Skill or put the poor Wisp out of its misery and move on. The same approach works for training Ice Skills such as Ice Needle, Vol Grando and Cocytus, only you need to pass up the Wills-O-Wisp (Will-O-Wisps...whatever) and find an Ice-spell-absorbing Windigo instead. Windigos will also circle endlessly around your pony -- without hitting your pony -- if you maneuver around and find the sweet spot where you're free to equip your Ice spell and blast the Windigo with wild abandon. You can also use either approach to train up Skills which do low damage, such as Cubus; simply hit the Wisp or Windigo with Cubus or whatever, then immediately blast the Wisp/Windigo with a Fire/Ice spell to heal it. If your INT is so high that a single Cubus block instantly kills the Wisp/Windigo, then either change your Skills and equipment around to lower your INT as far as it will go, or leave the Everfree Forest and find a tougher sparring partner elsewhere. I'm not sure how many healable creatures there are outside the Everfree Forest, but look around and see what works best for you. Unfortunately, while healing hits count for training, creatures which are Immune to your skills aren't any help; you can go to Ghastly Gorge and blast Quarray Eels all day, and you won't gain a single point towards mastering your Skills. Believe me, I've tried. :-(